teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Raeken
'''Theo Raeken' is a supporting character on Teen Wolf ''who made his first appearance in Season 5A. He was the first Chimera created by the Dread Doctors who managed to successfully complete his transformation without rejection, though he was not considered a true success. He went to school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, in the fourth grade, before his family left Beacon Hills following the death of Theo's sister. Theo returned to Beacon Hills and claimed that he wanted to join the Scott's pack pretending to be a recently-bitten Beta whose Alpha had died before his first full moon, when, in reality, he wanted Scott's pack for himself, choosing to get close to them to manipulate them into turning against Scott. When his plan failed, Theo killed Scott himself and moved onto his Plan B, which involved resurrecting four of the "failed" Chimeras before informing them that they were now his pack, and he was their Alpha (despite the fact that he was neither an actual Alpha nor a real Werewolf). He continued his quest for more power with the help of his pack, only this time, he focused his sights on stealing the powers and lycanthropy of the Beast of Gevaudan, who had recently been resurrected by the Dread Doctors. To do this, he pursued several different leads that he thought could help him achieve his goal, including obtaining Belasko's talons, capturing Deucalion, and attempting to capture Lydia Martin, knowing that her Banshee connection with Jordan Parrish, the Hellhound prophesied to battle the Beast, would lure both Parrish and the Beast to him. He even killed two of his "Betas," Tracy Stewart and Josh Diaz, in order to steal their powers of Kanima venom production and electromagnetokinesis, respectively. However, Theo's plans once again failed when the Beast proved immune to his venom. When he tried to retaliate against the McCall Pack for thwarting his plans with Deucalion's help, Kira Yukimura, with the help of the Skinwalkers, summoned Theo's deceased sister to drag Theo through a sinkhole and trap him underground. Theo's remained imprisoned beneath the underground tunnels of Beacon Hills until he was set free by Liam and Hayden in ''Ghosted. Theo is a member of the Raeken Family and was the self-declared "Alpha" of the Chimera Pack. Early Life Theo was a classmate of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski up until the fourth grade, when his sister Tara died and his family subsequently left Beacon Hills. ( ) The official story was that Tara died of exposure when Theo was ten years old after she got lost in the woods, broke her leg, and fell into the freezing-cold creek, but in reality, Theo purposely allowed her to die so that way the Dread Doctors could harvest her heart and give it to Theo via a transplant, making him a genetic chimera. ( ) Once he had two sets of DNA, the Doctors were then able to make him a pseudo-supernatural Chimera as part of their plan to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan. Though the Dread Doctors declared him a failure in that respect, they did learn a lot from his transformation into a part-Werewolf, part-Werecoyote Chimera, and they allowed him to survive and help them in their mission to create a truly successful host for the resurrected spirit of Sebastien Valet. ( ) According to Theo, he had asthma as a child; it is unknown if Theo was telling the truth about this or if he lied in an attempt to win Scott's trust by finding common ground, but if he was telling the truth, it was likely cured by his transformation into a Chimera. ( ) At some point in the summer of 2012, Theo heard word that there was a powerful and unique pack in Beacon Hills led by his former classmate, the True Alpha Scott McCall. ( ) Wanting to be a real Werewolf and an Alpha to have this powerful pack at his disposal, he made a deal with the Dread Doctors-- if Theo helped distract Scott and his pack to prevent them from interfering with their plans to bring back the Beast through experimenting on Beacon Hills teenagers, then they would help him take over Scott's pack. ( ) Afterward, he left for Beacon Hills to set his plan into motion. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= In Ghosted, Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero, at a loss for options as to how they could absorb enough lightning to lure a Ghost Rider into a trap, summoned Noshiko Yukimura to the underground tunnels to ask for Kira Yukimura's magic katana so that they could free Theo and utilize his stolen electromagnokinetic powers. Though Noshiko insisted it was a bad idea, she entrusted Liam with the sword, believing Kira would want her to do so; even so, she reminded Liam that anything that Theo did after he was released would be his responsibility. Just as Liam was about to plunge the katana into the ground, Hayden attempted to stop him, but was unable to do so in time. The ground opened up as Theo punched his way back to the surface. When he crawled out of his prison, he extended his claws and fangs and growled at them before lunging at Liam and pinning him against the wall. Hayden assured him that they weren't trying to hurt him and that they were actually the ones who set him free. Theo demanded to know where his sister was, and when Hayden and Liam reminded him that he killed her years ago, Theo became angry and insisted that he was going to kill all of them. Hayden, afraid of what Theo could do, begged Liam to send him back, but since Liam knew they needed Theo's help, he instead showed Theo the katana and informed him that they needed his power to save Beacon Hills, and that killing them would make him worse off than ever. Theo argued that nothing could be worse than what he went through, which Liam seemed to understand before asking him if he knew what the Wild Hunt was. Theo, Hayden, and Liam then joined Garrett Douglas (who recognized Theo, and whom Theo recognized as Der Soldat, the captive Nazi Alpha werewolf the Dread Doctors used to help extend their live by using his healing factor to create the Dread Doctors Green Serum) in another conjunction in the tunnels. Garrett set up the lightning rod they had, which Theo examined before asking them how they knew his part of the plan would work. Liam reminded him that he stole Josh's power and assured him he could do it, but when Theo grabbed the lightning bolt and Garrett set the dial to 1,000,000 joules, he was violently shocked and thrown backward several meters. Liam angrily asked him what happened, and when Garrett brought up the fact that the voltage he used was only 20% of that in a bolt of lightning, Theo got up off the floor and sarcastically retorted that he was fine before thanking them for their lack of concern. After considering this reaction for a moment, Liam realized that Theo no longer had Josh's power, leading Hayden to examine his claws and determine that he no longer had Tracy Stewart's Kanima powers either. Theo remarked that he was back to "Classic Theo," but Liam, already annoyed by Theo's attitude, pointed out that maybe he should try feeling some remorse, considering he killed both Josh and Tracy for their powers in the first place. When Theo smirked and replied, "I just put them back the way I found them," Hayden lost her patience and once again told Liam to send him back. This reaction alarmed Theo, who immediately began arguing that he could still help them by sharing the information he learned about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors before insinuating that he knew things about Garrett that the others didn't know. Garrett, afraid that Theo will divulge his secret of being Der Soldat, stated that he was in agreement with Hayden. Visibly unwilling to go back to his underground prison, Theo asked who was making the pack decisions before then asking where Scott and Stiles were. Hayden and Liam were stunned that Theo remembered Stiles, and when Theo, confused, asked him why he wouldn't, Liam realized that Theo could be useful to them after all. That evening, Theo got cleaned up and accompanied Hayden and Liam to the McCall House, where Hayden pointed out that Theo knew about the Ghost Riders before asking him how they could get Stiles and the other erased victims back. Theo, looking grim, insisted it couldn't be done, as the Wild Hunt comes to a location and leaves with their captives. When Liam brought up that the Ghost Riders were still taking people in Beacon Hills, Theo, stunned, insisted that it wasn't possible, implying that the Wild Hunt isn't known for staying in one place for long. Theo then realized that it was possible that the Ghost Riders were stuck in town, which was why they hadn't left yet. However, despite this theory, Theo insisted he didn't know what to do, but Liam once again held up the sword and argued that if he didn't help them, he would go back to his prison. Despite Theo's fear of going back, he smirked as he realized that Scott had nothing to do with Liam's plan to free him. A short time later, Scott returned home and was stunned speechless when he realized that Theo was standing in his kitchen. As he glared at Theo, Theo nervously joked that he assumed they weren't just going to "hug this out." When Scott growled that it was taking all of his strength not to tear him in half, Malia, having overheard their conversation, walked into the kitchen and glared at Theo when she noticed his presence. Theo looked even more scared and anxiously joked, "You aren't still mad about the whole shooting-thing, are you?", causing Malia to become so angry that she partially shifted and roared before lunging at him. In Heartless, Theo suffers a nightmare which consists in his sister Tara catching him and ripping from his chest the heart he stole from her, Theo lives this nightmare over and over until he tells his sister that she doesn't have to stop. In the present time, Malia beats Theo but when she was gonna give the killing blow, Scott and Liam hold her back and the former says that Theo's going back to the ground but Liam tells them that Theo remembers Stiles. However, Malia and Scott don't trust the chimera and the latter talks to Liam saying that Theo can't be trusted. Scott reminds to Liam that Theo manipulated him into killing Scott but he did that himself when the the first plan failed and killed Tracy, Josh and his own sister. Liam says that using Theo might be a mistake but Scott also did mistakes while he was learning to be an Alpha. If they want Stiles back, they have to use everything they have. Liam and Hayden get Theo's hands cuffed and lead him through the woods. Scott, Mason and Corey construct a metal cage and when the large electrical transformer turns on, it'll trnasmute the energy from multiple lightning strikes. The plan works and a Ghost Rider appears and is trapped in the cage and in Mountain Ash. Parrish visits the trapped Ghost Rider and when it gargles at Parrish, he starts transforming into his Hellhound form and if he passes the barrier of Mountain Ash, he'll release the Rider. Scott and Liam managee to push him back and outside and Theo quickly restores the Mountain Ash barrier before he notices that Garret Douglas is at the doorway and transforms into his werewof form. Theo tries to escape but Douglas stabs him in the back with his claws and forces him to break the barrier. Douglas kills the Rider and eats its pineal gland before he leaves with the Rider's whip. When Scott, Hayden, Mason and Liam return, they see the Ghost Rider dead and Theo cowering in the corner. Theo says that Douglas killed the Rider and ate its pineal gland. Personality Theo is an intelligent and charming young man who has demonstrated an exceptional ability to use his cunning to manipulate others around him, as evidenced by the fact that he was able to convince everyone in the McCall Pack, as well as their allies such as Sheriff Stilinski, that he was a kind, compassionate person who simply wanted entry into the pack. Despite his compassionate and caring persona, he has shown himself to be ruthless in his pursuit of power, much like Peter Hale, and is willing to sacrifice anyone's life if he believes it will help him achieve his goals. Despite this personality trait, Theo has shown an uncharacteristic level of care and concern toward Malia Tate, who is a werecoyote like him and who he seems to genuinely like, though that has not stopped him from hurting her physically and emotionally in order to get what he wants; regardless, he has demonstrated that Malia is the only person who can cause him to feel the slightest bit of regret or guilt for his actions. Theo's main drive in life is his desire to become a true werewolf and an Alpha, which he believes will make him immensely powerful, especially if he becomes the Alpha of the members of the McCall Pack, who are also exceptionally powerful individually as well and would boost his potential power. To achieve this goal, he has shown that he is capable of making elaborate plans to manipulate those around him, putting wedges between Scott and his packmates to drive them apart in hopes that, once Theo had stolen Scott's powers and had become an Alpha werewolf himself, they would be willing to accept him as their new Alpha. This plan also revealed that he is extremely good at reading people, and knows exactly what to do or say to manipulate them into reacting how he wants, whether it's proving himself to be trusted by saving the lives of the McCall Pack, making Stiles Stilinski feel better about killing Donovan Donati so he was more willing to accept his darker nature, or turning Liam against Scott by pointing out that taking his Alpha powers would allow him to save girlfriend Hayden, among many other examples. However, though Theo made it clear that he wanted all of the members of the McCall Pack to be his subordinates, he was perfectly willing to sacrifice many of them if it meant getting the others. For example, Theo wanted Liam in his pack due to his immense strength and anger issues (the latter of which Theo believed could lead Liam to develop the killer instincts that Theo valued most in his associates) but was ultimately willing to kill Liam in the case that Liam was able to successfully kill Scott, since Liam, as the only Beta Scott had bitten and turned at that point, was the only person who could steal the Alpha powers Theo wanted from him. In the same vein, Theo also wanted Lydia in his pack, as he knew her Banshee powers would be a valuable asset in predicting any threats against him, but when it became clear that he would be unable to turn Lydia against Scott, he believed he had no choice but to take Lydia out of the equation entirely, deciding instead to use her to find the location of the Nemeton by forcibly reading her memories; the fact that he referred to Lydia's resulting catatonia as "collateral damage" demonstrates just how much he bases his value of other people on how much they can or cannot help him get what he wants. Theo has demonstrated traits of a sociopath from a young age, as evidenced by flashbacks to when he was around ten years old, where he watched from the bridge in the Beacon Hills Preserve while his sister Tara pleaded for his help before her death by hypothermia and did nothing to aid her, as he wanted her heart so the Dread Doctors could turn him into a Chimera. This was also proven by Theo's impulsive behavior; though he was able to trick the McCall Pack into thinking that he was a good person and genuinely wanted to help them in order to get close enough to Scott and the others to steal Scott's powers, he was so upset when his plans failed that he impulsively killed Scott himself despite knowing that doing so would ruin his chances of taking Scott's Alpha powers for himself through Liam. He was also shown to be very knowledgeable regarding how to inflict the maximum amount of pain on others when he was instructing Donovan Donati on how to best get back at Sheriff Stilinski for what was done to him and his father. Though he seems to have no issue with physically or psychologically harming people, he has also demonstrated a slightly masochistic enjoyment in others causing him pain as well, much like Ethan and Aiden, as he intentionally encouraged both Stiles and Malia to beat him up and was pleased when Malia broke his arm in a fight, though this was likely due in part to Theo wanting the two to embrace their darker inner nature by engaging in violence regardless of the identity of their target. He has also shown behavioral similarities to Peter Hale and the Nogitsune in terms of his long-term plans and manipulation of others using their weaknesses against them. This will apparently become even more evident in Season 6, when the newest supernatural threat against Beacon Hills will force the members of the McCall Pack to seek out both Peter and Theo's assistance in dealing with it. As far as Theo's similarity to the Nogitsune, Theo shares the personality traits of a trickster, which is fitting, since in mythology and folklore, coyotes are considered to be tricksters, just like foxes and ravens. In addition to these personality and behavioral traits, Theo has also shown that he is a foil to Scott McCall; where Scott brings out the best in everyone around him due to his belief that everyone has the potential to be good, Theo wants everyone around him to be as evil as he is and gains enjoyment in bringing out the darker nature in those around him; this was evidenced by his attempts to tempt Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate into embracing their inner dark side to be more like him, as he deemed them among the members of the pack with the best chances of turning to his side. Likewise, while Scott gains the loyalty of his packmates and allies by treating them as equals and going out of his way to care for, protect, and defend them, Theo treats his packmates and allies, such as Deucalion, as pawns to be used as he sees fit to gain the power he craves. Theo's inability to pass up an opportunity to stab his allies in the back in exchange for power or other benefits ultimately became his downfall, as the fact that he did nothing to earn their loyalty led all of his allies who weren't killed by Theo himself to switch sides in the final battle. After his imprisonment for a few months in the mystical prison, and his release, Theo's personality has changed. He has no longer shown any sign of his power hungry nature, seemingly content on simply surviving and being free. This change has also shown a somewhat selfless side to Theo's nature, as he saved Liam's life twice when they were facing the Ghost Riders, even allowing Liam to escape while he was the 'bait'. However, he has still shown a desire to be part of a real pack and be a real werewolf, as he tried to declare himself part of the McCall pack during the fight with Garrett Douglas and the Ghost Riders, only to be rebuffed by Malia and Scott. Physical Appearance Theo is a very attractive young man who has tan skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He has also been seen with some stubble on occasion. He is on the shorter end of average height with a lean, athletic build; in fact, Malia Tate once stated that Theo had a "perfect body," and Theo seems to agree with this sentiment, since he has no problem stripping nude in front of others and claims he has nothing to hide. Theo is usually seen wearing trendy clothes, such as designer slim-fit jeans, solid-colored v-neck tshirts, and hoodies, vests, or jackets in neutral colors. Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Theo has gained the common powers of a Omega-level Werewolf and Werecoyote, though at a somewhat lower level. Though he has been shown to be the strongest of the Chimeras, he was still inferior in strength to true werecreatures, as evidenced by Theo's comments that Chimeras are like "cheap knockoffs" in comparison to real shapeshifters. Despite this claim, Theo was shown to be the strongest of the 'failed' Chimeras, as well as the most skilled with his powers. Notably, he was also the only Chimera who was able to fully shapeshift into a true Wolf, something that is rare even for Werewolves. After learning how to take the powers of others from Deucalion, Theo gained additional abilities that he obtained through killing his packmates Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart and stealing their powers, which meant he briefly had the power to produce Kanima Venom, and control Electromagnetic fields. As of Season 6, Theo has lost these extra abilities and has reverted back to his "original" self. Abilities * Advanced Combat Skills: Theo has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, making use of his Werewolf-Werecoyote instincts as well as his pseudo-supernatural abilities to great effect and what appears to be a degree of formal close quarters combat training. He was able to beat both Belasko and Josh, though he had initially taken them by surprise. His combat skills also allowed him to temporarily hold his own against the Dread Doctors, and survive multiple fights with the Ghost Riders.. * Skilled Manipulator: 'Theo is shown to be extremely good at manipulation people, as he was able to fool and manipulate the McCall pack into believing he was a regular Werewolf who just wanted to join the pack for weeks. He was also able to manipulate the members of his own pack into doing what he wanted them to. Weaknesses Though Theo, as a Chimera, was not susceptible to mountain ash like true supernaturals are, the fact that his powers were likely inferior in strength to real shapeshifters still put him in a disadvantage in a fight. However, gaining more offensive powers such as Kanima venom production and electromagnetokinesis has helped compensate for the lack of physical strength in comparison to Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune. It is unknown if Theo is vulnerable to substances such as wolfsbane, mistletoe, or wolf lichen, which are commonly used to weaken Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Relationships * Corey and Theo (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Hayden and Theo (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Josh and Theo (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Theo and Tracy (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Kira and Theo (Enemies) * Liam and Theo (Frenemies) * Lydia and Theo (Enemies) * Theo and Malia (Frenemies) * Stiles and Theo (Enemies) * Scott and Theo (Frenemies) * Deucalion and Theo (Former Allies, Enemies) * Theo and the Dread Doctors (Former Allies) Etymology *'Theo: Theo is the short form of the masculine given name Theodore, which is derived from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros), meaning "gift of God" or "divine gift." This is a combination of the Greek roots Θεος (theos), "god," and δωρον (doron), meaning "gift." It is a name notable for being shared by several saints, including Theodore of Amasea, Theodore of Tarsus, and Theodore of the Studite, along with also being the name of two popes. However, some names beginning with the prefix Theo-'' are not necessarily derived from Greek, but are rather derived from the Old Germanic ''theud, meaning "people'' or "folk." Such Germanic names include Theobald, Theodoric, and Theolonius.'' *'Raeken': Raeken is a variant of the name Reagan, an Anglicized version of the Irish surname Ó Riagáin ("son of Riagán"), which is derived from the Irish personal name Riagán, which means "little king" or "little warrior." The name also is derived from the word riodhgach, meaning "impulsive," which, combined with the meanings "little king or warrior," is a very fitting surname for Theo Raeken considering his desire to be Alpha ("king"), his warrior instincts, and his impulsivity. Trivia * Theo was the first Chimera and the only one to survive the Dread Doctors experimentation without rejecting his transformation like the others or needing to be resurrected with the green serum. However, though his transformation was successful, he was not truly a successful Chimera, as he was an unsuitable host for the Beast of Gevaudan, which was the Dread Doctors' ultimate goal. * Theo is the first and only person on the show who has successfully stolen the powers of creatures of a different species than himself, as evidenced when he killed Josh Diaz and stole his power of electromagnetokinesis, and when he killed Tracy Stewart and stole her ability to produce Kanima venom. * In Season 5A, Theo tries to corrupt the McCall Pack, especially Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate, as he wanted to take control of the pack after Scott's death. ** Theo encouraged Stiles to keep Donovan's death secret in order to gain Stiles' trust by bonding with him over having to kill in self-defense. It is likely that Theo sent Donovan after Stiles with the intention of forcing Stiles to kill Donovan so he could have something to use to manipulate him and turn him against Scott. ** Theo also supported Malia in her desire to kill her mother, likely both out of genuine concern for Malia as well as to make her personality darker to increase the chances that she would be in his pack. * Theo is drawn to Malia due to her being a Werecoyote, suggesting that Werecoyotes can unconsciously feel a kinship with one another. ** It is possible that Theo is drawn to Malia because of an unconscious need for a coyote mate or pack. * Theo has the unique ability to shapeshift into a full wolf, a power that no other part-Werewolf Chimera is known to possess. * After failing to have Liam kill Scott so he could kill Liam and take Scott's Alpha power, Theo turned his sights on taking the Beast of Gevaudan's power, though he was ultimately unsuccessful in this task as well. * Cody Christian has stated Theo wants to became a real Werewolf, which was further confirmed by Theo's comments in the show, which made it obvious that he has an inferiority complex about being a Chimera and not a true shapeshifter. * According to Teen Wolf creator, Jeff Davis, everyone loved working with Cody Christian, which is why they left his fate uncertain rather than killing him off, allowing him to return in Season 6. * The same wolf that was used to represent Derek Hale's full-wolf form was also used to represent Theo's full-wolf form. Gallery Theo_3.png Teen_Wolf_News_New_Wolf_growl.png 5x09_Theo_in_doctors_lair.jpg 5x02_wolf.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_7_Strange_Frequencies_Theo_wolf_face.png Theo_wolf_form.png Theo_1.png Theo_2.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Theo_with_a_hammer.jpg Wolf_close_up.png Young_theo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures